


Danke

by Kyhiala



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er war sein erstes Mitglied, stand immer an seiner Seite. Sie mochten zwar nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen sein, aber doch waren sie Freunde. Und ausgerechnet dann war er nicht da, als er ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte. An seine Stelle trat ein anderer, durch dessen Handeln seine Zukunft gesichert wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danke

Fassungslos blickte Lorenor Zorro auf die Zeitung, die ihm Falkenauge gerade in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein Bild von Marineford, ebenso wie ein Bild Whitebeards, gemeinsam mit seiner riesigen Crew. Alle waren sie gekommen, um Ace zu retten. Zorro wusste dank Falkenaugen aber schon, dass es umsonst gewesen war. Ace war gestorben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Ruffy sich jetzt fühlen musste. Er hatte mit angesehen, wie sein Bruder getötet wurde von Akainu und dann auch noch, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen.  
Zorro schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, wie Ruffy sich fühlen musste. Da brach man auf, um seine Familie zu retten und war es dann im Endeffekt selber, der gerettet werden musste. Wie gerne wäre er bei Ruffy, um einfach nur für ihn da zu sein. Immerhin hatte Ruffy es noch lebend von dem Schlachtfeld geschafft. Wie Falkenauge ihm erzählt hatte, war wie aus dem nichts plötzlich ein U-Boot im der Bucht aufgetaucht. Es gehörte niemand geringere, als dem Rookie Trafalgar Law, den sie schon auf Adem Sabaody Archipel getroffen hatten. Zorro wusste nicht, was seine Beweggründe waren, dort aufzutauchen und Ruffy sowie Jinbei zu retten, aber er hatte es getan und Zorro war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn Ruffy gestorben wäre. Wo Ruffy oder Trafalgar sich jetzt aufhielten wusste er nicht. Hauptsache war aber auch, dass Ruffy lebte und er sich wieder erholte. Eigentlich wäre Trafalgar Law ihm sogar egal gewesen, waren sie doch eigentlich Konkurrenten, auf der Jagd nach dem One Piece, aber er hatte Ruffy gerettet und das konnte er unmöglich einfach so unter den Tisch kehren. Er würde ihm persönlich danken. Er musste nur irgendwie in Kontakt mit ihm treten und dann mussten sie sich treffen. Über Teleschnecke war das zu unpersönlich.  
„Du bist so still, Lorenor“, Falkenauges Stimmer iss ihn aus seinen Plänen-  
„Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“ Zorro wandte seinen Blick von der Zeitung ab. „Ich möchte, dass du mir noch einen Gefallen tust.“  
Falkenauge zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Noch ein Gefallen? Reicht es nicht, dass ich dich trainieren werde?“  
„Das ist etwas anderes.“ Zorro suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Ich möchte Trafalgar Law treffen. Er hat Ruffy gerettet und ich will ihm danken.“  
Falkenauge lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach vorne. „Und wieso brauchst du dabei meine Hilfe? Ich habe dir ein Boot angeboten. Du kannst jederzeit weg von hier.“  
Zorro grinste. „Wenn ich jetzt gehe, würdest du mich nicht mehr trainieren. Außerdem muss ich erst in Kontakt mit ihm treten. Du hast doch bestimmt Quellen, die rausfinden können, wo er ist und wie ich ihn erreichen kann.“  
Falkenauge schnaubte. „Und du glaubst, dass er sich einfach so mit dir treffen wird? Oder ich es hier erlauben würde?!“  
„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht erlauben würdest. Deshalb wirst du mitkommen müssen. Außerdem würde ich den Weg gar nicht finden, egal ob mit Logport oder ohne.“  
Er hasste es zwar, dass er sich das eingestehen musste, aber Navigation gehörte nun wirklich absolut nicht zu seinen Stärken. Nami tat schon gut daran ihn nie ans Steuer zu lassen.  
„Und wieso glaubst du, werde ich mitkommen?“  
„Ich bin noch zu schwer verletzt, um mit dem Training zu beginnen, das hast du selbst gesagt. Wieso also nicht ein kleiner Ausflug. So wie ich das gesehen habe, werde ich hier noch eine ganze Weile rumhocken. Gönn mir diese kleine Auszeit und ich werde alles tun, was du möchtest.“  
Ein Anflug deines Lächelns schlich sich auf Falkenauges Gesicht. „So wie ich es immer höre, bist du nicht gerade der wortgewandteste und jetzt haust du hier eine kleine Rede raus.“  
Falkenauge schloss kurz die Augen. „Na gut. Ich werde es tun.“  
Zufrieden lächelnd stand Zorro von dem Tisch auf. Mit großen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer. Die zweite Zeitung mit einem Bild von Ruffy vor einer Glocke fest in der Hand haltend.

Es hatte etwas gedauert, aber schlussendlich hatte Falkenauge die Position von Trafalgar Law heraufgefunden. Er befand sich noch in der ersten Hälfte der Grandline – ganz zu Zorros Erstaunen. Hatte er doch damit gerechnet, dass er sich wie alle anderen Rookies auch direkt in die Neue Welt aufmachen würde. Aber Trafalgar Law zählte eh zu den Rookies, bei denen Zorro nicht sagen konnte, was sie dachten oder zu tun gedachten. Er konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, aber vielleicht würde er ein paar Mehr Informationen bekommen, wenn er ihn erst einmal getroffen hatte.  
Sie waren unterwegs in einem kleinen Schiff – einem Einmaster und nur einer Schlafkabine – , das von den Wellen ganz schön hin und her geworfen wurde. Falkenauge machte das nichts aus. Er stand ganz ruhig am Steuer und wirkte, als seien seine Gedanken ganz weit weg. Zorro wusste aber genau, dass dem nicht so war.  
Dann war da noch Perona, das Geistermädchen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie mitgekommen war, jedenfalls hing sie über der Rehling und gab klagende Laute von sich. Zwischendurch meinte er etwas wie 'verdammter Mooskopf' oder 'idiotischer Brüllaffe' herauszuhören. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein.  
Tief zog er die salzige Seeluft ein. Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun unterwegs.  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl mit jemand anderen als seinen Nakama in See zu stechen. Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich etwas nervös - eine Tatsache, die er nie zugeben würde. Die Insel, die sie ansteuerten, nannte sich Nanjolno. Nach ihren Informationen war es eine Herbstinsel, nicht so weit vom Sabaody Archipel entfernt. Bekannt war sie für ihren farbenprächtigen Nachthimmel, welcher auch sämtliche Bäume erstrahlen ließ.  
Zorro musste unwillkürlich an all die Inseln denken, die er schon mit Ruffy, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Franky, Lysop und Chopper besucht hatte. Einige waren wirklich sehr schön gewesen, manche hatten sie aber auch etwas verwüstet hinterlassen. Er musste da nur an Alabasta denken. Sie hatten eine ganze Stadt zerstört. König Kobra und Vivi waren aber keineswegs böse auf sie, immerhin hatten sie sie von dem Übel, Sir Crocodile, befreit. Dort hatten sie auch Robin getroffen, die zuerst auf der anderen Seite gestanden hatte.  
Es war schon eine komische Geschichte, wie sie alle zusammen gekommen waren und eine der besten Piratencrews der Alten Welt geworden waren. Nur in einer anderen Crew gab es zwei Rookies. Eine beachtliche Leistung für ihre kleine Crew. So viel war seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise geschehen. So viel hatten sie erlebt und waren eine Familie geworden. Er hätte es sich wirklich nie verziehen, wenn Ruffy gestorben wäre. Sie waren eine Crew und Freunde, sie hätten für ihn da sein müssen. Aber dieser blöde Bär hatte ihn ja auch wegschleudern müssen! Er wusste nicht einmal, was mit den anderen geschehen war. Er wusste nur, dass sie ebenfalls nicht bei Ruffy waren, als er sie gebraucht hatte.  
Vermutlich machten sie sich ebenfalls solche Vorwürfe. Aber er konnte jetzt nichts daran ändern. Ruffy lebte und sie würden sich wiedersehen, wenn auch erst viel später als ursprünglich angedacht.  
2 Jahre und 3 Tage.  
Er freute sich auf den Moment, wenn er sie alle wieder sah – selbst Sanji. Er ging ihm zwar immer gehörig auf den Sack, aber ohne ihn wäre es nicht mehr dasselbe. Wenn auch nur einer nicht da sein sollte, dann würde etwas fehlen.  
Zorro seufzte. Er konnte diesen Tag kaum erwarten, aber heute hatte er ein anderes Anliegen. Trafalgar Law wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück und ob er sich freuen würde, sei mal auch dahin gestellt.  
Aber für ihn war es sehr bedeutsam ihn jetzt zu treffen.

Die Insel war wenig bekannt und auch nur in einem bestimmten Bereich besiedelt. Ideal, um einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen, ohne großartig behelligt zu werden. Das Boot lag nahe des Strandes und schaukelte leicht in den sachten Wellen. Die Bäume zeigten sich in einer wahren Farbenpracht, dessen Spektrum von Rot über orange und gelb bis hin zu grün-braun gescheckt reichte.  
Trafalgar Law hatte nicht wirklich einen Blick für die Insel übrig. Sie waren hier vor der Marine sicher. Auf diese Seite der Insel verirrte sich niemand und wenn dem doch mal so sein sollte, überlebte derjenige eh nicht sonderlich lange. Dafür gab es viel zu viele gefräßige Biester in dem angrenzenden Wald. Mit seiner Crew kampierte er in einem verlassenen Dorf. Für seine Zwecke war es absolut ausreichend. Sie würden hier auf jeden Fall noch einige Zeit verbringen. Der Logport benötigte ganze 43 Tage, um sich wieder aufzuladen. Zeit genug, sein weiteres Vorgehen zu bedenken. In die Neue Welt wollte er noch nicht. Sollten sich erst alle die Köpfe einschlagen. Allen voran wahrscheinlich Eustass Kid. Der Raufbold hatte es aber auch nicht anders verdient. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn er irgendwann erfahren würde, dass dieser aufgeblasene Arsch von jemanden fertig gemacht worden wäre. Oh ja, das wäre schönste Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Law schaute von seinen Notizen auf. Er saß in einer kleinen Hütte, die einen guten Blick auf das gesamte Dorf erlaubte. Zwischendurch sah er einige seiner Crewmitglieder vorbeigehen. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich alle fragten, wieso sie noch nicht in der Neuen Welt waren. Aber sie mussten sich noch gedulden. Er hatte seine Gründe und früher oder später würden sie sein Handeln schon noch verstehen. Er hatte es sehr gut bedacht, dass er noch her bleiben würde.  
Er wusste, dass sich die Strohhüte auch erst später in die Neue Welt begeben würden. Jetzt konnten sie ohnehin noch nicht. Ihr Kapitän war schwer verletzt, wobei es ihm mittlerweile wieder besser gehen sollte. Er wusste aber nicht, wo seine Kameraden waren. Law hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um die Botschaft des Strohhuts zu entschlüsseln. Sie war eigentlich sogar denkbar einfach.  
Kurz streckte sich Law. Er saß schon wieder zu lange am Schreibtisch und wenn er nicht bald eine Pause machte, würde Bepo wieder mit ihm schimpfen. Nicht, dass Bepo sich in irgendeiner Weise gegen ihn durchzusetzen vermochte, aber er konnte gut auf eine Predigt seines Vizes verzichten.  
Er erhob sich und verließ das Haus. Sein Notizbuch und auch das Schwert ließ er zurück. Es würde hier ohnehin niemand klauen.  
Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen trafen sein Gesicht und Law verzog etwas das Gesicht. Strahlender Sonnenschein war nicht wirklich sein bevorzugtes Wetter. Lieber möchte er Schnee oder Nebel. Auch wenn sie hier auf einer Herbstinsel waren, war es hier weder nebelig, noch regnete es. Es schein immer nur die Sonne. Und das in einer Intensität, wie man es von einer Sommerinsel erwartete.  
Aber sie waren jetzt nun einmal hier und mussten noch einen Monat warteten. Ohne aufgeladenen Logport wollte er nämlich keineswegs los. Er wusste zwar, in welcher Richtung das Sabaody Archipel lag, aber vieleicht führte der Logport sie noch zu einer anderen Insel. Auf dem Archipel würden jetzt sowieso alle nach ihnen suchen. Er hatte dem Strohhut geholfen. Die Marine hieß das keineswegs gut. Sein Kopfgeld hatten sie auch schon erhört.  
440 Millionen Berry war er jetzt wert.  
Bestimmt würde sich Eustass Kid ins Bein beißen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Law jetzt mehr Wert war als er selbst.  
Im Endeffekt war ihm die Summe aber egal. Eine Summe sagte nichts über das Können von jemandem aus. Immer wieder gab es Berichte von Piraten mit einem hohen Kopfgeld, die es sich irgendwie erschlichen hatten. Andere wurden dafür sehr unterschätzt. Law bezweifelte auch, dass ein Mitglied der Strohhut-Bande nur 50 Berry wert war. Tiere in den Crews nahm die Marine einfach nicht für voll. Bei Bepo war es doch das gleiche.  
Law konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Penguin auf ihn zugerannt kam.  
„Kapitän! Kapitän!“  
Innerlich rollte Law mit den Augen. was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Hatte Shachi sich wieder mit dem Herd angelegt und hatte verloren?  
„Was ist?“, fragte er stattdessen absolut ruhig.  
„Da kommt ein Schiff auf die Insel zu. Und du wirst mir nicht glauben, wer das ist!“  
Law zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wer ist es?“  
„Einer der sieben Samurai der Meere! Falkenauge!“  
Law biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Ein Samurai der Meere? Das konnte nicht gut enden.  
„Wie weit ist er noch entfernt?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht mehr weit genug“, antwortete Penguin, der genau wusste, was Laws Gründe für die Frage waren.  
Sie würden also nicht mehr ablegen können, ehe Falkenauge hier eintraf.  
Der Chirurg des Todes drehte auf dem Absatz um und schritt in das Haus. Er schnappte sich sein Schwert und marschierte dann in Richtung Strand. Penguin folgte ihm.  
„Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass ihr ihn nicht früher entdeckt habet?“  
„Er war einfach auf einmal da. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er herkam. Tut mir leid, Kapitän.“  
„Jetzt kann man es auch nicht mehr ändern.“  
Als er den Strand erreichte, war seine Mannschaft bereits dabei sämtliche Vorräte an Bord des U-Bootes zu verstauen. Sollte es zum Kampf kommen, dann wollten sie alles fertig haben, um möglichst schnell aufzubrechen. Gegen einen Samurai der Meere hatte selbst ihr Kapitän noch keine Chance.  
Law entdeckte das kleine Schiff, das sich in raschem Tempo der Insel näherte.  
Neben Falkenauge erblickte er noch zwei weitere Personen. Eine von ihnen war offensichtlich seekrank, während die andere ihn direkt mit seinem Blick zu fixieren schien.  
Law kannte die Person nur zu gut. Lorenor Zorro, der Piratenjäger, von den Struohhutpiraten – 120 Millionen Berry wert, mit dem Ziel der beste Schwertkämpfer zu werden. Was wollte er hier? Und das vor allem auch noch mit Falkenauge.  
Ihr Aufenthalt auf der Insel würde auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so eintönig werden, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Nicht bei dem Besuch.

Vor wenigen Minuten war die Insel vor ihnen aufgetaucht. Aus der Ferne sah sie wirklich schön aus. Bunte Bäume, schönes Wetter. Nur das gelbe U-Boot passte nicht ganz ins Bild. Es war das erste Mal, dass Zorro sein Schiff sah. Auch war es das erste Mal, dass er ein U-Boot sah. Alle Piraten, die er sonst kannte, bevorzugten das Klassische Segelschiff. Aber Trafalgar Law war kein x-beliebiger Pirat. Er war derjenige, wegen dem er hier war. Er schuldete ihm Dank.  
Zorro erblickte den Piraten schon aus der Ferne. Der gelbe Pullover mit dem schwarzen Jolly Roger war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Grimmig blickte Trafalgar Law ihm entgegen.  
Zorro musste grinsen. Er wäre auch nicht sonderlich erfreut, wenn auf einmal ein Samurai der Meere angeschippert käme. Insofern konnte er Trafalgars Reaktion mehr als nur verstehen. Er selbst wäre nicht minder misstrauisch.  
Die gesamte Fahr über hatten er und Falkenauge kein Wort gesprochen. Perona hing immer noch an der Reling und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Was sie da so murmelte war ihm aber herzlichst egal. Sie hätte ja nicht mitkommen müssen. Problemlos hätte sie im Schloss verweilen können, aber das wollte sie ja nicht und jetzt beschwerte sie sich hier weiter. Versteh da einer die Frauen.  
Zorro stand auf, als sie den Strand erreicht hatten. Leichtfüßig sprang er von Bord. Hinter ihm warf Falkenauge den Anker über Bord und kontrollierte, dass das Schiff auch ja da blieb, wo es sich jetzt befand.  
Zorro schritt auf Trafalgar Law zu, welcher sämtliche Muskeln angespannt hatte. Er war deutlich größer als Zorro dafür aber auch schlanker, auf den ersten Blick hielt man ihn für einen Schwächling. Aber der Eindruck täuschte. Wenn man genau darauf achtete, dann zeichneten sich unter dem Pullover doch beachtliche Muskeln ab. Die Muskeln brauchte er aber auch, um das riesige Schwert, welches er mit sich führte, führen zu können.  
„Hey, Trafalgar.“  
Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritt vor. „Was willst du hier, Lorenor-ya?“  
Zorro warf kurz einen Blick zu Falkenauge, der Perona gerade am Strand abgesetzt hatte. „Um ihn brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Er ist nicht wegen dir hier.“  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“  
Trafalgars Stimme war absolut ruhig. Zorro konnte kein bisschen erkennen, was der Mann gerade dachte. War er wirklich so ruhig, oder konnte er sich einfach nur sehr gut beherrschen?  
„Ich möchte mit dir reden.“  
Trafalgar Law zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu bereden hätte.“  
Zorro schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stampfte weiter durch den Sand. „Kann man hier irgendwo ungestört reden?“  
Leicht musste Zorro den Kopf heben, um Trafalgar Law in die Augen sehen zu können. Auch sie ließen keine Reaktion erkennen. Sturmgrau starrten sie auf ihn nieder, schienen ihn zu durchbohren.  
Trafalgar drehte sich halb weg und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken ihm zu folgen.  
Die Crew machte Platz, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig – mit Argusaugen verfolgten sie, wie Zorro hinter ihrem Kapitän her lief.  
Zorro folgt dem Piraten in ein kleines Dorf. Die Häuser sahen nicht mehr bewohnt aus. Viele der Fenster waren eingeschlagen, die Türen aus den Angeln gerissen. Die Dächer wiesen haufenweise Löcher auf.  
„Hey, Lorenor-ya, wo willst du hin?“  
Trafalgars Stimme ertönte hinter ihm. Zorro drehte sich verwirrt um. Wieso war er auf einmal vor dem anderen? Er war ihm doch hinterhergelaufen.  
„Du wollest mit mir reden und dann haust du einfach ab.“  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, meinte aber so etwas wie Belustigung in Trafalgars Stimmer gehört zu haben.  
Rasch begab er sich wieder zu dem Piraten. Oh man, war das peinlich.  
Schlussendlich erreichten sie eine kleine Hütte. Trafalgar ließ Zorro zuerst eintreten. Etwas misstrauisch ging der Schwertkämpfer dem nach.  
Das Innere roch muffig und viele Möbel lagen umgekippt auf dem matten Holzboden. In der Mitte des Raumes prangte ein einfacher, aber ordentlicher Schreibtisch, auf welchem ein Buch lag. Bilderrahmen waren von der Wand gerissen und die Scherben lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut. Was mochte hier nur geschehen sein?  
„Falls du jetzt glaubst, dass wir das waren, dann liegst du falsch. Das Dorf ist schon seit Jahren verlassen.“  
Wieder war es Trafalgars Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Überlegungen riss. Der Andere hatte sich mittlerweile an dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen. „Such dir einfach irgendwas zum setzen.“  
Die Stimme des Piraten war wieder absolut monoton und gleichgültig. Kein Anzeichen drauf, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte.  
„Ich stehe lieber.“  
Wieder zog Law eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit den Verletzungen? Ich glaube kaum, dass du das lange aushältst.“  
Zorros Blick wurde wieder grimmig. Trafalgar Law war ein verdammt guter Beobachter, denn die Verbände waren unter seinem Shirt so gut wie nicht sichtbar.  
„Also. Wieso bist du hier?“  
Zorro fuhr sich einmal durch die moosgrünen Haare. „Du warst in Marineford.“  
Law verzog keine Miene, wartete einfach darauf, dass er weitersprach.  
„Ruffy war auch dort, aber das weißt du ja.“ Zorro holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du ihn gerettet hast.“  
Wenn es so etwas wie eine Gefühlsregung bei Trafalgar Law gab, dann war das Hochziehen einer Augenbraue wohl das höchste der Gefühle. Mehr geschah nämlich nicht.  
Irgendwie regte es Zorro auf, dass Trafalgar so still blieb. Er hätte kein Problem, wenn er sich über ihn lustig machen würde, aber gar keine Reaktion?  
Schließlich ergriff Trafalgar Law doch das Wort: „Nur deswegen bist du hier?“  
Es klang fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als hätte er mehr erwartet, aber Zorro nickte. „Ihr seid Konkurrenten im Kampf um das One Piece. Du hättest ihn einfach sterben lassen können, aber stattdessen hast du dich selbst in Gefahr begeben, um ihn zu retten. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“  
Law erhob sich und ging auf den Ausgang des Hauses zu. Als er neben Zorro stand, sprach er seine Worte: „Das D wird wieder einen Sturm entfachen. Es war zu früh ihn sterben zu lassen.“  
Dann war Law verschwunden und Zorro stand alleine in dem Haus rum.  
Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er sich umdrehte, um selber das Haus zu verlassen. Trafalgar Law war schon ein komischer Kerl.  
Wortkarg und absolut undurchschaubar. Zu gerne wüsste er, was der Chirurg des Todes, wie er von der Marine genannte wurde, wirklich dachte.  
Viel wusste er über ihn nicht. Er galt als äußerst brutal bei der Marine. Bis jetzt hatte Zorro ihn aber immer nur als jemanden erlebt der sehr höflich und verschwiegen war. Aber die Marine vergab diesen Spitznamen doch nicht umsonst. Es musste etwas dran sein. Irgendwo war da noch mehr versteckt. Und Zorro würde schon noch herausbekommen, was das war.  
Als er zum Strand zurückkehrte, war bereits die Dämmerung angebrochen. Die Heart-Piraten hatten ein Lagerfeuer entzündet und grillten nun fleißig Fleisch. Mihawk saß abseits der Meute und blickte auf das Meer. Von Perona fehlte jede Spur. Sollte sich dieses Geistermädchen jetzt endlich verzogen haben? Er hoffte es. Sie war mindestens genauso nervig, wenn nicht sogar noch nerviger als der blonde Koch.  
Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und die Heart-Piraten schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Ihr Misstrauen war scheinbar ganz verschwunden. Tatsächlich drückten sie ihm sogar einen Krug mit Sake in die Hand.

Irgendwie saßen sie alle nachher zusammen am Lagerfeuer. Falkenauge hatte schlussendlich doch zugestimmt, dass sie noch etwas länger auf der Insel bleiben konnten.  
Inzwischen war auch Perona wieder aufgetaucht und klammerte sich wie eine Irre an den Eisbären der Heart-Piraten. Trafalgar Law war davon wenig begeistert und inzwischen schien es auch Bepo zu viel zu werden, aber das Mädel ließ einfach nicht locker. Aber wenn der Bär sie hatte, dann nervte sie ihn nicht.  
Grinsend saß Zorro am Feuer und kippte einen weiteren Krug Sake. Wie hatte er das nur vermisst. Alkohol war immer noch das Beste, um Verletzungen auszukurieren.  
Mihawk saß immer noch etwas abseits, hatte sich aber auch etwas zu Essen und Trinken geholt. Ansonsten war er still.  
„Hey, Zorro, Lust auf ein Wetttrinken?“  
Grinsend blickte Zorro auf. Ein braunhaariger hatte ihn das gefragt und obwohl er sich vorhin vorgestellt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr wie er hieß. Aber das war egal. Es gab ein Wettsaufen und da war er auf jeden Fall dabei.  
„Natürlich. Gegen mich werdet ihr aber keine Chance haben.“  
Er stand auf, verzog kurz einen Mundwinkel wegen der schmerzenden Wunden, aber folgte dem Mann, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Sie setzen sich etwas abseits hin. In der Runde warteten drei weitere Männer. Einer trug eine Mütze mit der Aufschrift Penguin, ein anderer hockte mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Sand. Der Dritte in der Runde war ein Hühne, und Zorro erinnerte sich entfernt daran ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
Der Mann mit den braunen Haaren verteilte große Krüge und schüttete ihnen allen auch ein.  
„Also, wer die meisten Krüge schafft, hat gewonnen“, wiederholte er überflüssigerweise noch einmal das Ziel. Jeder Pirat wusste, wie ein Wettsaufen ablief.  
Sie alle hoben ihre Krüge an und prosteten sich zu.  
Gerade als er seinen auf Ex kippen wollte, zerschnitt eine Stimme die Luft.  
„Für dich nicht, Lorenor-ya.“  
Ehe sich Zorro versah hielt er keinen Krug voll Sake mehr in der Hand, sondern einen Stein.  
„Ey!“  
Aufgebracht wirbelte er herum und kam gleichzeitig auf die Beine. „Was soll das?“  
Trafalgar Law schien kein bisschen eingeschüchtert zu sein, ob seines Verhaltens.  
„Du bist verletzt und gehörst eigentlich in ein Bett. Und Alkohol ist das Letzte, was du jetzt brauchst.“  
Zorro schnaubte. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich?  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen.“  
„Dann hörst du wohl nie auf deinen Arzt.“  
Zorro stampfte auf ihn zu. Dann riss er Trafalgar den Krug aus der Hand. „Ich kann hier tun und lassen, was ich will.“  
Der Schwertkämpfer kippte den Krug auf Ex und hielt ihn dann dem Braunhaarigen zum Nachfüllen hin. Trafalgar war für den Moment vergessen.  
Ein Fehler. Denn so bemerkte Zorro das gefährliche Grinsen nicht, welches sich auf Laws Gesicht breitmachte.  
Eine blaue Kuppel bildete sich um ihn herum. Die Heart-Piraten sprangen auf und machten sich aus dem Staub. Zorro zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war denn in die gefahren?  
Er wandte sich wieder Trafalgar Law zu.  
„Alkohol ist schlecht für deine Gesundheit. Du wirst nie genesen, wenn du dich jetzt hier abschießt.“  
„Und du willst etwas dagegen tun?“  
Zorro kannte das Geräusch nur zu gut. Das Geräusch, das entstand, wenn ein Schwert aus seiner Scheide gezogen wurde. Innerlich fluchte er ungehalten. Seine Schwerter lagen bis auf sein Wado-Ichi-Monji am Feuer. Nun gut, er würde auch mit nur einem Schwert irgendwie mit diesem Spielverderber fertig werden.  
Er hatte gerade sein Schwert gezogen, als ihm schon schummrig wurde. Er hörte nur noch ein letztes Wort.  
„Mes.“

Das Licht blendete ihn. Es war ihm kaum möglich seine Augen zu öffnen, zu sehr schmerzte die Helligkeit.  
Dafür nahm er aber wohl war, dass es nicht mehr nach Meer oder Feuer roch. Auch befand er sich nicht auf Sand. Am ehesten roch es nach Desinfektionsmittel.  
Gott, was war nur geschehen?  
Er wusste um das Wettsaufen, welches von Trafalgar unterbrochen wurde. Auch war da diese blaue Kuppel gewesen. Aber was danach passiert war, wusste er nicht mehr.  
„Ist das Herz nicht ein faszinierendes Organ?“  
Die Stimme erklang so plötzlich, dass Zorro zusammenzuckte und die Augen aufriss.  
Trafalgar Law blickte ihn an. Und in seinem Gesicht lag eine Art von Grinsen, die Zorro auf keinen Fall gefiel.  
Er wollte sich aufsetzen.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als es nicht funktionierte. Er war festgebunden.  
„Binde mich sofort los!“, knurrte er.  
Law warf ihm nur einen spöttischen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand zu.  
„Es ist wirklich faszinierend, nicht? Ein so kleines Organ entscheidet über unser Leben oder unseren Tod. Es hat so viel Potenzial, aber die Leute scheren sich einen Dreck darum.“  
Erst jetzt besah sich Zorro den Gegenstand genauer. In Laws Hand befand sich in Herz in einem Würfel.  
Jetzt war zumindest klar, dass auch Trafalgar Law nicht ganz so normal war, wie es den Anschein machte.  
„Binde mich jetzt gefälligst los, son...“  
„Sonst was? Möchtest du mich zerschneiden?“ Law lachte auf. „Deine Schwerter sind nicht hier. Ich habe sie Falkenaugen gegeben.“  
Zorro stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln. Die Dinger wurden nicht lockerer, im Gegensteil, sie schienen fester zu werden. Mit seinen Blicken allein wollte er Trafalgar gerade ermorden. Wie konnte dieser Wicht e wagen ihn hier festzubinden?  
Was erlaubte er sich?!  
„Wehr dich nur. Aber das wird die nichts nützen.“  
Jetzt war seine Stimme wieder absolut monoton. Der verrückte Klang war verschwunden.  
„Du mieser ...“  
Zorro keuchte auf. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz war durch seine Brust geschossen. Sollte er tatsächlich noch so schwer verletzt sein? Nein, das musste eine andere Ursache dafür geben. Die letzten Tage hatte er nie mehr als ein Ziehen verspürt. Das hier war anders gewesen ... Als wäre es direkt aus seinem Herzen gekommen ...  
Zorros Blick wanderte direkt zu Trafalgar Law, der ihn gar nicht zu beachten schien. Viel zu sehr schien ihn das Herz in seiner Hand zu faszinieren. Zorro erblickte die Tattoos auf seinen Fingern, die das zerbrechliche Objekt umschlossen hielten. Er erkannte genau die Buchstaben E, A, T und H. Es würde Zorro jetzt nicht mehr wundern, wenn auf dem Daumen ein D prangte.  
„Hat es dich auch in seinen Bann gezogen?“  
Zorro erwiderte nichts. Es war ein Herz, na und? Was war daran so besonders? Er konnte auch Leuten ihre Herzen rausschneiden.  
„Wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, dann antwortest du gefälligst auch darauf.“  
Die tiefe Stimme zerschnitt die Luft im Raum und Zorro bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf. Der Schmerz war schon wieder von seiner Brust ausgegangen, dieses Mal noch intensiver als zuvor. Sein Blick schnellte zu Law. Dieser hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und ragte nun wie ein drohender Schatten über ihm auf. Das Herz hielt er provokant in seine Richtung. Dann drückte er kurz zu. Wieder schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper, Zorro spürte bereits den Schweiß auf seinem jenem. Er war verletzt und noch lange nicht genesen. Irgendwann würde sein Körper dieses Spielchen nicht mehr mitmachen.  
„Was hast du getan?“, brachte er unter Anstrengungen hervor.  
„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du auf deinen Arzt hörst.“  
Hatte er sich verhört? Hatte Trafalgar Law gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er sein Arzt war? Nein, das war absurd, wieso sollte er so etwas sagen?  
„Da du aber nicht hören wolltest, musstest du eben fühlen.“ Trafalgar Law trat noch einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran. „Deine Verletzungen sind noch lange nicht ausgeheilt und es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Eine der Wunden hat sich sogar entzündet.“  
Zorro knurrte nur. War es nicht seine Aufgabe als Arzt Leuten zu helfen? Aber immerhin bekam Zorro jetzt eine Ahnung davon, wieso er Chirurg des Todes genannt wurde. Der hatte eindeutig nicht mehr alle beisammen, sprach über ein Herz, als wäre es seine große Liebe.  
Der Piratenjäger ließ den Arzt keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen. Dieser hatte sich zu einem Schrank begeben und legte verschiedene Dinge in eine kleine Schale, dann stand er wieder vor dem Bett.  
Er setzte eine Schere an und zerschnitt den Verband, den Zorro noch um den Oberkörper trug. Das kühle Metall tat seiner heißen Haut gut. Dennoch fragte sich Zorro unweigerlich, wo sein Shirt war, das er vorhin noch getragen hatte. Hatte Trafalgar es ihm ausgezogen?  
Absolut konzentriert ging der Arzt seiner Arbeit nach, und nachdem was Zorro erblicken konnte, sah eine der Wunden wirklich nicht so schön aus.  
„Das könnte gleich etwas ziehen.“  
Zorro konnte nicht richtig erkennen, was Trafalgar da tat, doch spürte er das Ziehen, was dieser zuvor angekündigt hatte.  
„Sag mal, was machst du da überhaupt?“  
Ein Seufzer verließ Trafalgars Mund. „Ich behandle dich. Offenbar hast du ja sonst keinen vernünftigen Arzt der das tut. Und jetzt hör auf zu reden, ich muss arbeiten.“  
Zorro ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. Er war also doch soweit Arzt, dass er sich um andere sorgte, oder zumindest sie behandelte. Ob es wirklich aus Sorge geschah, wusste er dann doch nicht.  
Zorro verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als er einen Druck spürte. Nur zu gerne würde er wissen, was genau da gerade geschah. Bei Chopper sah er auch immer zu, wenn dieser ihn behandelte. Aber dank dieser tollen Fesseln hatte er kaum Bewegungsmöglichkeiten und seinen Kopf bekam er einfach nicht so hoch, um ordentlich zu gucken.  
Leise hörte er Trafalgar murmeln. Zwischendurch meinte er einen Fluch herauszuhören, und was für ein schlechter Arzt doch die Wunde versorgt hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte sich Chopper um die Wunden gekümmert, aber da er auf dem Sabaody Archipel von ihm getrennt worden war, war das nun einmal nicht mehr möglich. Auf Kuruigana war Perona für ihn verantwortlich gemacht worden. Wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich geziert hatte, war es wohl kein Wunder, dass er deswegen jetzt wieder Probleme bekam.  
„Wann wurde der Verband zu letzten Mal gewechselt?“, ergriff nun Trafalgar wieder das Wort.  
Zorro zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor einer Woche. Oder zwei.“  
Trafalgar schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie langsam wieder. „Der muss täglich gewechselt werden. Außerdem muss regelmäßig kontrolliert werden, dass die Wundnähte nicht ausfransen.“  
„Sag das nicht mir, sondern dem Geistermädchen.“  
„Sie hat deine Wunden verzogt?“  
Zorro nickte.  
„Auf mich machte sie nicht den Eindruck einer Ärztin.“  
Zorro lachte kurz auf. „Ist sie auch nicht.“  
Es war Zorro, als wäre Trafalgar kurz davor gewesen, sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Anscheinend hatte er doch mehr Gefühlsregungen, als nur das Augenbrauen hochziehen.  
„Die Wunden sind teils sehr tief und brauchen entsprechend lange um zu heilen. Da kann man nicht mal eben einen Laien dran lassen.“  
„Ist halt schwer einen Arzt auf einer einsamen Insel zu finden.“  
„Wie lange bleibt ihr hier?“  
„Falkenauge will morgen wieder abreisen.“  
„Das kommt nicht infrage. Als Arzt kann ich das nicht verantworten.“  
„Um deine Meinung hat aber keiner gebeten.“  
Trafalgar warf Zorro nur einen Seitenblick zu, aber dieser genügte, um zu sagen, dass er nicht eher von hier weg könnte, ehe seine Wunden nicht soweit verheilt waren.  
„Als dein Arzt sage ich dir, dass du mindestens drei Wochen absolute Bettruhe benötigst. Kein unnötiges Aufstehen und schon gar kein Training. Von Alkohol will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Dazu wenn möglich Stress vermeiden. Ich werde nachher mit Falkenauge sprechen. Ihr werdet eine Woche noch hierbleiben.“  
Für Trafalgar Law war damit die Diskussion beendet. Zorro blickte nur grimmig zur Decke. Hatte er denn eine Wahl, so gefesselt wie er hier lag?  
Den Stich hatte er nicht erwartet. Unwillkürlich spannte er sich an.  
„Bleib ruhig.“  
„Soll ich dich mal aufschlitzen und dir dann sagen, du sollst ruhig bleiben?“  
Law grinste. „Als ob du das schaffen würdest ...“  
Dann wandte sich der Arzt wieder der Wunde zu. Den Bewegungen nach, nähte er sie gerade wieder zu.  
Es stach noch einige Mal, dann war es vorbei. Trafalgar schmierte noch etwas auf seinen Bauch und platzierte dann eine sterile Wundauflage darauf. Dann wickelte er noch einen Verband darum.  
„Du wirst die nächsten Tage Antibiotika bekommen. Das sollte die Entzündung hemmen und dann bekämpfen.“  
„Wenn du fertig bist, dann kannst du mich jetzt ja wieder losmachen.“  
„Ich bin mit einer Wunde fertig. Die anderen werde ich mir jetzt noch genauer ansehen.“  
Zorro war sich sicher, dass Law das nur tat, um ihn zu ärgern. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sprach viel zu sehr dafür. Und dieses Grinsen würde Zorro ihm irgendwann noch eigenhändig aus dem Gesicht prügeln.

Hände fuhren über seinen Körper, zogen die genähten Wunden nach. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl als bei Chopper. Laws Hände waren quälend langsam und das Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht schien auch einen Ticken breiter geworden zu sein. Der Kerl schien ernsthaft Spaß daran zu haben, dass er hier so auf dem Präsentierteller lag und sich nicht wehren konnte.  
Zorro versuchte sich einfach zu entspannen. Irgendwann wäre er ja damit fertig und dann könnte er hier wieder raus. Und dann nur noch weg. Keinen Tag länger wollte er bei diesem Irren sein.  
Es war nur eine kurze Berührung, aber sie reichte aus, um Zorro erstaunt aufkeuchen zu lassen. Wann war er denn bitte schön da hinunter gegangen mit seinen Händen?  
„Da unten habe ich keine Wunden.“  
In diesem Moment wusste Zorro endgültig, wieso man ihn den Chirurg des Todes nannte. Das Lächeln war so verstörend und gleichzeitig zeigte es so viel von dem, was Trafalgar Law war. Ein Pirat, ein Arzt, ein Mörder, vor allem aber ein elender Sadist.  
Wieder berührte er ihn dort unten.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ich ha...“  
„Lass das mal lieber deinen Arzt entscheiden.“  
Die Belustigung, die in diesem Satz mitschwang, jagte Zorro einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er wusste nicht, wie auf einmal die Schere in Trafalgars Hand gekommen war, aber sie war da und er hörte, wie der Stoff geschnitten wurde.  
Das musste ein Traum sein. Ein sehr böser Traum.  
Die Berührung war nur flüchtig, eigentlich kaum spürbar, aber sie jagte wie eine Welle durch Zorros Körper.  
Er hatte Mühe, dass kein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Diese Freude würde er ihm auf gar keinen Fall lassen.  
Die nächste Berührung war schon nicht mehr so flüchtig wie die vorherige. Was wollte Law damit bezwecken? War es einfach nur irgendeine perverse Lust von ihm gefesselte Männer an ihrem besten Stück zu begrapschen?  
Zorro wusste es nicht, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es auch überhaupt wissen wollte. Leider befand er sich aber nun in dieser Situation und bislang war ihm kein Weg eingefallen dieser zu entkommen. Fieberhaft überlegte er. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, um die Fesseln zu lösen. Sobald das Geschehen war, würde er Law ordentlich eins auf die Fresse geben. Im Nachhinein war es wohl ein Fehler gewesen, dass er hergekommen war und sich bedankt hatte.  
„Deine Gedanken scheinen nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, Lorenor-ya.“  
Zorro wollte aufspringen und ihm an die Gurgel, ihn dafür büßen lassen, was er hier mit ihm durchzog.  
Trafalgar Law schien sich von Zorros mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck nicht ablenken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, der Arzt ging nun sogar einen Schritt weiter.  
Zorro konnte einfach nicht anders als zu stöhnen, als Trafalgar seinen Penis nun ganz mit der Hand umschloss. Zorro biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, er würde keinen Laut mehr von sich geben, egal was dieser Perversling noch so machen sollte.  
Das Lächeln auf Trafalgars Gesicht wurde breiter. Langsam fing er an seine Hand zu bewegen. Zorro spürte den Druck, der sich langsam in seinen unteren Regionen bildete. Aber er würde stumm bleiben.  
Trafalgar Law warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Gefällt es dir nicht, Lorenor-ya?“  
Er schnaubte nur. Eine Antwort war er ihm definitiv nicht schuldig.  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du zu antworten hast, wenn ich dich etwas frage.“  
Da war er wieder, der bedrohliche Unterton in der Stimme des Arztes. Mit einem einfachen Satz konnte er so viel aussagen. Seine ganze Aura veränderte sich dann.  
Die Hand an seinem Penis schloss sich enger um eben jenen und auch die Bewegungen wurden schneller. Unweigerlich fragte sich Zorro, wie er weiter an seinem Plan festhalten konnte, wenn sein Körper so reagierte. Er spürte das warme Blut in seine Wangen schießen, spürte selbst seinen schneller werdenden Puls. Eines musste er Trafalgar lassen: Er wusste, was er tat.  
„Antworte endlich.“  
Die Stimme war immer noch schneidend scharf und Zorro musste an sein Herz denken, dass da auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte. Sicherlich würde Trafalgar keine Scheu davor haben, es noch einmal zu drücken, sollte er seiner Aufforderung nicht doch nachkommen.  
„Wir können gerne tauschen und dann sehen, wie es dir gefallen würde“, lautet seine schnippische Antwort.  
Mehr als ein kurzes Auflachen bekam Zorro als Reaktion darauf nicht. Oder zumindest keine verbale Reaktion.  
Tatsächlich beugte sich Trafalgar gerade weiter über ihn, verwehrte Zorro damit endgültig den Blick auf das Geschehen.  
Er hatte mit vielen gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Ohne groß etwas dagegen tun zu können, stöhnte Zorro auf. Dieser Dreckskerl ...  
Trafalgar reizte ihn wirklich bis zum äußeren. Wie seine Zunge da über seine Eichel fuhr, genau zu wissen schien, wo die besonders sensiblen Punkte lagen.  
Er konnte nicht umhin, dass es ihm irgendwie gefiel. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er Trafalgar aber auch dafür, dass er so eine Reaktion in ihm hervorrief. Er war hergekommen, um sich zu bedanken und jetzt lag er hier gefesselt und musste sich anfassen lassen.  
Nun ja, es gab bestimmt schlimmeres als das hier.  
Trafalgar hatte seinen Penis nun vollends mit dem Mund umschlossen. Das Geräusch erinnerte ihn an eine Nacht, die er mal mit Nami verbracht hatte. Gott, die kleine hatte Feuer und war richtig rangegangen. Dabei war sie aber auch mehr darauf bedacht gewesen, dass sie auf ihre Kosten kam – und Schulden hatte sie ihm danach auch nicht erlasse, wie es abgemacht war.  
Trafalgar Law ging da anders vor. Es war für ihn fast schon wie ein Spiel. Wer würde zuerst schwach werden? Der Körper oder der Geist?  
Der Druck baute sich immer weiter auf. Wenn Trafalgar so quälend langsam weitermachte, würde das nie etwas werden.  
Kurzerhand hob Zorro sein Becken ein Stück an. Den Schmerz der frisch genähten Wunde nahm er gar nicht weiter war.  
Er wollte diesen Druck loswerden, wenn möglich sofort.  
Als der Arzt sich wieder aufrichtete, war er enttäuscht. Sein Penis war voll erigiert und der Druck fast unaufhaltsam und dieser Mistkerl hörte einfach auf.  
„Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe, Lorenor-ya.“  
Zorro wollte seinen Ohren nicht glauben. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich werde jemanden vorbeischicken, der dir etwas zu Essen bringt.“  
Nach diesen Worten war Trafalgar durch die Tür verschwunden. Er hatte ihn einfach so hier liegen gelassen. Gänzlich nackt abgesehen von den Verbänden und mit einer Erektion.  
Endlich fand auch Zorro seine Stimme wieder: „Du elender, Mistkerl, komm gefälligst sofort wieder hier her!“  
Wieder riss er an den Fesseln, welche sich aber immer noch kein bisschen lockern wollten. Das war doch Wahnsinn. Entweder träumte er gerade ganz, ganz schlecht oder jemand erlaubte sich wirklich solch einen üblen Scherz mit ihm.  
Sollte er diese Fesseln irgendwann los sein, er würde Trafalgar sowas von eins auf die Zwölf geben. Was erlaubte sich der arrogante Mistkerl überhaupt? Er war hergekommen, um ihm zu danken und im Gegenzug wurde ihm das Herz gestohlen und er an ein Bett gefesselt.  
Was ging im Kopf dieses Mannes vor? Warum tat er das hier? Zorro wollte es wissen, mehr als zuvor noch.  
Ergeben seufzte Zorro. An seiner jetzigen Lage konnte er eh nicht ändern, also konnte er sich auch einfach entspannen – zumindest zu einem Teil.  
Nicht einmal eine Decke hatte Trafalgar ihm gegeben. Und so langsam wurde ihm doch etwas kühl. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag sein Herz. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie es sich bewegte, Blut durch die Adern beförderte. Wie das sein konnte, wenn es doch gar nicht mehr in seiner Brust war, war ihm mehr als nur schleierhaft. Aber Teufelskräfte hielten sich nicht an die Gesetze der Natur, sie folgten nur ihren eigenen. 

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann klopfte es leicht an der Tür. Er brummte nur in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Behände wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Braunhaarige von vorhin - oder dem Abend zuvor? - betrat den Raum.  
Beinahe wäre ihm bei Zorros Anblick das Tablett aus den Händen gefallen. Glücklicherweise konnte er es aber noch rechtzeitig wieder abfangen, sodass nur etwas Wasser aus dem Glas überschwappte.  
Zorro rollte genervt mit den Augen. Der Kerl sah aus, als hätte er noch nie einen Mann in seinem Zustand gesehen.  
„Was glotzt du so? Noch nie einen Nackten gesehen?“  
Der Braunhaarige brauchte etwas, bis er bemerkte, dass mit ihm geredet worden war. Rasch stellte er das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Doch“, stammelte er. Seine Wangen hatten derweil einen Rotstich angenommen. „Nur noch nicht so“, folgte dann noch die leisere Erklärung.  
„Gib mir halt eine Decke und mach mich am besten gleich los.“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte langsam. Tatsächlich hatte Zorro keine fünf Sekunden später eine Decke über sich liegen. Und auch die Fesseln an den Händen nahm ihm der Mann ab.  
Zorro rieb sich die Handgelenke, die rot und an manchen Stellen aufgescheuert waren. Dieser Psycho Doc würde dafür noch büßen.  
Als der Kerl keine Anstalten machte auch seine Beine zu lösen, verfinsterte sich Zorros Blick.  
„Mach mich ganz los.“  
„Der Kapitän hat gesagt, nur die Arme.“  
„Dein Kapitän kann mich mal! Er soll gefälligst seinen Arsch wieder hier her bewegen!“  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er lauter geworden war. Der Braunhaarige wich ängstlich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“  
Damit war auch er verschwunden.  
Zorro fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzte sich dann auf. Die Wunde spannte zwar etwas, aber nichts, womit er nicht klar kommen würde. Dummerweise stand das Tablett zu weit entfernt. Er kam nicht dran. Dafür kam er aber an etwas anders. Sein Herz lag gerade eben so in seiner Reichweite. Nach einigen Versuchen lag der kleine Würfel in seiner Hand. Jetzt spürte er auch das Pumpen.  
Jetzt war noch die Frage, wie er es wieder in seinen Körper bekam. Einfach reinsetzten in das Loch in der Brust wäre ja wohl zu simpel, oder nicht?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Versuchen konnte man es ja mal.  
Tatsächlich passte sich der Würfel automatisch wieder dem Loch an. Es verschwand und hinterließ keine sichtbaren Narben.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch zusehen, dass er hier rauskam. Seine Füße waren noch am Bettgestell befestigt. Eigentlich musste er sich nur hinunter beugen und sie lösen. Zumindest soweit die Theorie. In der Praxis erwies es sich als schwieriger, da er im Bauchbereich nur eingeschränkt beweglich war. Verdammte Wunden!  
Dennoch würde er schon irgendwie loskommen. Sollten die Wunden wieder aufgehen, dann war es halt so. Aber Trafalgar würde nicht so ohne weiteres davon kommen. Er würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.  
Angespornt wagte er doch noch einmal den Versuch sich weit genug vorzubeugen, um an die Fesseln heran zu kommen. Er verzerrte etwas das Gesicht, aber er ließ nicht locker. Stückchen für Stückchen tastete er sich weiter vor.  
Zorros Grinsen wurde breiter. Gleich hatte er es geschafft. Und auch, wenn die Fesseln mit einem Schloss versiegelt waren, so war das kein sonderlich großes Hindernis für ihn, wäre es nicht die erste Kette, die er mit bloßen Händen zerstören würde.  
Den Schmerz der Bauchwunde blendete er gänzlich aus. Er konzentrierte sich allein auf die Aufgabe vor ihm. Er braucht nicht lange, um den schwachen Punkt zu finden. Kurz darauf fiel auch schon die erste Fessel zu Boden. Da er jetzt etwas mehr Bewegungsfreit genoss, war auch die letzte kein Problem mehr für ihn. Er richtete sich gerade auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Sein Bauch pochte und ein wenig schummrig war ihm auch, aber das war Nebensache.  
Er stand nun gänzlich auf und bemerkte, dass auch seine Erektion verschwunden war. Immerhin. Er durchsuchte den Raum nach etwas anzuziehen, entdeckte außer der Decke aber nichts. So ein Mist. Gänzlich nackt würde er jedenfalls nicht durch das Schiff laufen. Kurzerhand band er sich die Decke fest um die Hüfte. Gerne hätte sich er sich auch noch ein Skalpell genommen, aber die Glasvitrine war abgeschlossen und wenn er die Scheibe einschlug hörte das womöglich jemand.  
Aber er würde auch mit bloßen Händen klar kommen.  
Zorro trat auf die Tür zu. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen und so stand er schon bald in einem dunklen Flur, der nur wenig durch die Neonröhren unter der Decke erhellt wurde.  
In welche Richtung sollte er sich wenden? Recht oder Links?"  
Einen Moment horchte er, dann entschied er sich spontan für den linken weg. Vielleicht fand er ja irgendwo auch etwas Kleidung.  
Vor jeder Tür lauschte Zorro kurz, drückte dann die Tür auf und wurde meistens enttäuscht. Bislang hatte er ein Badezimmer, eine Besenkammer und etwas, das aussah wie ein Maschinenraum, gefunden.  
Kein Anzeichen von Kajüten irgendwelcher Crewmitglieder. Womöglich hatte er die falsche Richtung eingeschlafen.  
Aus der Besenkammer hatte er sich einen Besen mitgenommen. Damit konnte er Trafalgar wenigstens ordentlich eins rüber hauen.  
Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Er hörte nichts und begegnete auch keinen Piraten. Zorro kam das etwas komisch vor. Sollte Trafalgar Laws Schiff so groß sein? Oder waren einfach noch alle draußen?  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm sollte es nur recht sein, wenn er niemandem begegnete, denn das hieß, dass ihn keiner von seinem Plan abhalten konnte.  
An der nächsten Abzweigung entschied er wieder nach Bauchgefühl und folgte weiter den düsteren Gängen.  
Als er an einer Tür vorbei kam, machte ihn etwas stutzig. Sie war anders als die anderen Türen. Nicht wirklich edel, aber sie sah gepflegter aus, der Griff wirkte noch neu.  
Zorro zog eine Braue nach oben. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem Zimmer. Rasch drückte er die Klinke nach unten und betrat den dunklen Raum. Er tastete nach einem Lichtschalter und fand ihn wenig später.  
Das hier war definitiv keine normale Kajüte. Ein einer Ecke stand ein großes Bett mit schwarzer Bettwäsche, daneben ein kleiner Tisch. Die Mitte des Raumes dominierte ein bequemes Sofa, dem gegenüber ein großer Schreibtisch stand. Den Kleiderschrank entdeckte Zorro in der Nähe des Bettes. Die restlichen Wände waren größtenteils mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt.  
Das Zimmer wirkte sehr ordentlich. Es konnte sich eigentlich nur um sein Zimmer handeln.  
Grinsend wandte sich Zorro dem Schrank zu. Nach der Aktion vorhin würde er sicher nichts dagegen haben ...

„Wo ist Zorro?“, fragte Falkenauge.  
Trafalgar Law kam noch einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Er befindet sich in einem Krankenzimmer.“  
Falkenauges Brauen zogen sich etwas zusammen.  
„Eine seiner Wunden war entzündet und musste versorgt werden“, fuhr Law mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
Der Samurai nickte.  
„Laut Lorenor-ya wollt ihr die Insel schon wieder verlassen.“  
„Das stimmt.“  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Lorenor-ya ist verletzt und benötigt die nächsten Tage noch medizinische Betreuung.“  
„Dafür haben wir das Geistermädchen.“  
„Sie ist aber kein Arzt. Die Versorgung war mangelhaft. Zorro wird solange hier bleiben, bis ich sage, dass er gehen kann.“  
Laws Worte duldeten keinen Widerspruch und doch bekam er jenen.  
„Wenn er jetzt noch nicht tot ist, wird er es auch überleben, wenn kein Arzt in der Nähe ist. Seine Wunden werden heilen.“  
Law lachte dunkel. „Diese wunderbare Naivität. Hätte sich die Infektion weiter ausgebreitet, hätte er früher oder später ernsthafte Probleme bekommen. So etwas darf man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.“  
Law drehte sich um. „Ihr werdet noch nicht abreisen, oder wenn doch, dann ohne Lorenor-ya.“  
Dann ging er.

Noch immer irrte Zorro durch das Gewirr von Gängen und Türen. Immerhin hatte er jetzt wieder etwas an. Das Shirt spannte zwar unangenehm an seinen Armen, war aber etwas zu lang. Die Jogginghose saß auch nicht so locker, wie sie es sollte, aber es gab schlimmeres. Die Boxershorts von Trafalgar hatten ihm erstaunlicherweise sogar halbwegs gepasst. Den Besen trug er noch immer bei sich.  
Er hatte das Gefühl die Gänge würden nie enden. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war er hier unterwegs. Seine nackten Füße klatschten auf dem sterilen Boden.  
Er hörte aber auch wirklich gar kein Geräusch, abgesehen von denen, die er selbst verursachte.  
Womöglich würde er noch Tagelang hier rumirren. Also konnte er auch alles auf eine Karte setzen.  
„Trafalgar! Komm her, du Dreckskerl!“, schrie er in den leeren Gang hinein.  
Nichts. Keine Antwort.  
Zorro beschleunigte seine Schritte. Irgendwann würde er den Ausgang finden oder Trafalgar und dann würde abgerechnet werden.  
Er folgte einzig und allein seinem Gespür, ließ sich komplett davon leiten. Rechts, links, nochmal links und dann rechts. Geradeaus den Weg entlang befand sich eine Tür. Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu und stieß sie mit einem Mal auf. Die kühle Seeluft wehte ihm entgegen. Die Sonne war glücklicherweise in seinem Rücken, sodass sie nicht blendete.  
Zorro schnaubte. Sollte Nami nochmal sagen, er habe keinen Orientierungsinn. Er hatte ohne fremde Hilfe den Weg nach draußen gefunden.  
Er überquerte das Deck und schwang sich über die Reling, um im warmen Sand zu landen. Wer nutzte denn bitte schon Rampen? Ein echter Pirat sprang einfach.  
Der heiße Sand schmerzte unter seinen blanken Füßen. Wie kleine Nadeln stach jedes Sandkorn in seine Haut. Er hätte sich ja auch einfach Schuhe von Law genommen, leider waren diese jedoch zu klein. So war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als Barfuß zu bleiben.  
Zorro spürte die Blicke der Heart-Piraten, allen voran den des Braunhaarigen, der ihm das Essen gebracht hatte. Gelinde gesagt war ihm das absolut egal. Von denen würde ihn eh keiner aufhalten. Die einzigen die ihm hier gewachsen waren, waren Trafalgar, Falkenauge und zu seinem Leidwesen auch Perona – die aber nur dank ihrer Teufelsfrucht.  
„Du solltest im Bett liegen, Lorenor-ya.“  
Zorro schnaubte. „Hättest du wohl gern.“  
„Ja, das hätte ich tatsächlich gern. Ich sehe es lieber, wenn meine Patienten auf meine Anweisungen hören.“  
„Ich bin aber nicht dein Patient.“  
Die beiden Piraten standen sich jetzt gegenüber. Er spürte den prüfenden Blick des Arztes. Fast kam es Zorro so vor, als würde eh ihn mit den Augen ausziehen. „Du bist mein Patient seit du diese Insel betreten hast. Ich habe deine Wunde versorgt, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst.“  
Trafalgar Laws Stimme war kühl und absolut beherrscht, trotzdem war sie voller Autorität und duldete keine Widerrede. „Ja, daran kann ich mich erinnern. Und wie du dich bestimmt erinnern kannst, hast du mich absolut nackt gefesselt auf diesem Bett zurückgelassen.“  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Trafalgars Lippen. „Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Kajüte gefunden. Die Sachen stehen dir, Lorenor-ya.“  
„Die sind viel zu eng. Keine Ahnung, wie da ein Mann reinpassen soll.“ Mit Freude beobachtete Zorro, wie das Lächeln auf Trafalgars Gesicht für kurze Zeit verschwand. Punkt für ihn.  
Law zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei, was hast du hier draußen zu suchen?“  
„Dich.“ Zorros Grinsen war breiter geworden, als er auf Law lospreschte. Den Besen führte er nun in einem weiten Bogen. Er wollte Law nicht am Kopf treffen, wie es den Anschein haben mochte. Sein Ziel war die untere Kante des Brustkorbs. Trafalgar reagierte schnell, aber doch zu langsam. Der Besenstiel donnerte gegen seinen Ellenbogen. Der Pirat verzog das Gesicht. Zorro scherte sich nicht darum, er ging direkt zum nächsten Angriff über.  
Diesmal setzte er den Schlag tiefer an, aber jetzt war Trafalgar auf Angrisffe besser vorbereitet. Geschmeidig drehte er sich zur Seite weg und Zorros Besen streifte nur noch seinen Oberschenkel.  
Direkt setzte Zorro nach. Er durfte seinem Gegner keine Verschnaufpause gönnen, keine Chance selbst eine Attacke durchzuführen. Der Besen war zwar keine schlechte Idee gewesen, aber er war bei weitem nicht so gut zu führen wie eines seiner Schwerter. Das Gewicht der Schwerter fehlte ihm. Der Besen war ungewohnt. Aber damit konnte er auch umgehen.  
„Room.“  
Eine hellblaue Kuppel bildete sich über den beiden Piraten und Zorro ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Auf dem Sabsody Archipel hatte er erlebt, wie Trafalgar innerhalb dieser Kuppel etliche Marine Soldate auseinander und wieder neu zusammen gefgt hatte. Aber da hatte er sein Schwert gezogen ...  
Zorros Grinsen wurde breiter. Er hatte sein Schwert gerade gar nicht bei sich. Also konnte er diese Attacke gar nicht einsetzen. Er würde absolut keine Chance gegen ihn haben.  
Zorro preschte vor, beschrieb einen Bogen mit dem Besenstiel und traf nicht.  
Trafalgar stand nicht mehr da, wo er bis vor ein paar Minuten noch gestanden hatte. Stattdessen lag dort ein großer Stein.  
Dieser Mistkerl. Objekte tauschen konnte er also auch. Ungewohnt, aber nicht unmöglich.  
Zorro nahm sich einen Moment und konzentrierte sich. Noch einmal würde Trafalgar ihn nicht an der Nase herum führen.  
Er griff wieder an, wieder mit einem großen Bogen.  
„Shambles.“  
Trafalgar war nun links von ihm, er brauchte sich nur noch zu drehen. Eine Sekunde später kassierte der Arzt den Treffer an der Hüfte. Sein Ausdruck wurde eine Spur grimmiger.  
Er hatte definitiv nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zorro wusste, wo er war. Und dieses Spielchen würde er jederzeit wiederholen.  
Die nächste Attacke führte er wieder hoch aus, auch wenn er dabei viel Angriffsfläche bot, aber er konnte es sich erlauben.  
Wieder vernahm er dieses eine Wort, wieder verschwand Trafalgar. Aber diesmal hatte er seinen Platz nicht mit einem Objekt getauscht, nein, er hatte seinen Platz mit Zorro getauscht.  
Die Erkenntnis darüber brachte Zorro kurz ins Struacheln, was Trafalgar genug Zeit ließ, um Zorro voller Wucht in den Rücken zu treten. Der Schwertkämpfer stöhnte kurz auf, wirbelte aber direkt darauf herum und wollte ihn wieder attackieren. Trafalgar wandte wieder die gleiche Methode an. Wieder wurde Zorro getroffen, diesmal seitlich am Bauch. Er gab einen Würgelaut von sich und beinahe wären seine Beine weggeknickt. Verdammt, er hatte nur knapp die Wunde verfehlt. Das würde ihm jetzt noch fehlen, wenn dieser Arsch ihm in die Wunde trat.  
Er brauchte einen anderen Plan. Wenn Trafalgar seinen Platz mit ihm tauschte, dann war zu wenig Platz und Zeit, dass er regieren konnte. Aber das gab es ja noch Attacken, die auf die Ferne ausgerihetet waren. Der Besen war zwar nicht auch nur ansatzweise so stark, wie eines seiner Schwerter, aber es würde schon gehen. Irgendwie.  
„36-Sinnesphönix!“  
Die Welle riss Trafalgar von den Beinen. Seine Chance, diesem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. Er sprang vor, direkt auf den am Boden liegenden Arzt. Er landete auf dessen Brustkorb und rammte den Besenstiel nur Milimeter neben dessen Kopf in den Sand. Ein eindeutiger Sieg für ihn.  
Trafalgar Law blickte ausdruckslos zu ihm herauf. Jegliche Emotion war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Danach passierte alles ganz schnell. Trafalgars Hand schoss vor, direkt auf die Wunde zu. Instinktiv rollte sich Zorro zur Seite, ließ den Besen los. Sein großer Fehler. Trafalgar stand wieder auf und nun hatte er den Besen in der Hand. Bedächtig kam er auf Zorro zu. Er hatte zwar keine Waffe mehr, aber seine Fäuste würden es auch tun.  
„Möchtest du aufgeben?“ Die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Zorro schnaubte. Als ob er einfach so aufgeben würde. Diesen Kampf würde er gewinnen.  
Sie sprangen beide aufeinander zu. Ihre Körper prallten aneinander und Zorro hatte mit seinem Arm den Besen abfangen können. Dank Zorros höherem Gewicht fiel er auf Trafalgar drauf. Beide landeten sie im Sand. Er holte gerade zum Schlag aus …  
„Das reicht.“ Falkenauges Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Augenblicklich hielten Law und Zorro inne. Beide atmeten sie schwer und Schweiß lief ihre Stirnen hinunter.  
„Was sollen diese Kindereien?“, verlangte der Samurai zu wissen.  
Zorro starrte Trafalgar einfach nur an. Sein Blut schien zu kochen. Wie gerne würde er seine Faust jetzt in sein Gesicht donnern. Er würde den Anderen zu Schaschlik bearbeiten.  
Er saß noch einige Zeit auf Trafalgar, ehe er aufstand und nur einen kurzen Blick zu Falkenauge warf. Dann zuckte Trafalgar mit den Schultern, stand auf und schritt auf das kleine Dorf zu.  
Zorro blickte ihm nach. Und auch Falkenauge verfolgte aufmerksam die Szenerie.  
Dann wandte sich auch Zorro vom Ort des Geschehens ab. Auch sein Weg führte in Richtung des Dorfes.  
Die kleinen Steine des Weges stachen unangenehm in seine Füße, aber das waren nur sanfte Streichler im Vergleich zu seinem Bauch, der ihm doch zu schaffen machte. Beinahe hätte er sich schon wärhrend des Kampfes übergeben müssen. So verwirrt Trafalgar ihn doch gemacht hatte, so brauchte er jetzt einen Arzt, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Wie er erwartet hatte, fand er Trafalgar in der kleinen Hütte, in der er sich auch bedankt hatte.  
Zorro stützte sich im Türrahmen ab und wartete, dass sich seine Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten.  
Trafalgar blickte nicht einmal auf, als er schließlich ganz eintrat und sich die Seit hielt.  
„Das sollten wir wiederholen.“  
„Erst wenn du genesen bist.“  
Zorro lachte kurz auf. „Du weißt ja, was ich zum genesen benötige, Trafalgar.“  
Jetzt blickte der Arzt auf. „Law“, sagte er kurz und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Einen Moment schaute Zorro wohl sehr verwirrt, denn Law setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Hör auf mich bei meinem Nachnamen zu nennen. Sag einfach Law.“  
„Dann hör du auf mit deinem Lorenor-ya. Ich bin Zorro.“  
Zorro wankte noch einige Schritte nach vorne.  
„So ungern ich es zugeben, aber ich brauche wohl gerade einen Arzt.“  
Bei diesen Worten musste Law grinsen. Er stand ohne weiteres auf und begab sich zu ihm. Dann führte er ihn in eines der angrenzenden Zimmer, in welchem sich ein Bett befand und auch ein Schrank mit einem Kreuz darauf. Ja, Law würde sich gut um ihn kümmern.

Fünf Tage später erlaubte Law ihnen nun endlich die Rückreise. Seine Wunden waren soweit versorgt, dass sie nicht wieder aufgehen würden, wenn er sich an seine Anordnungen hielt. Außerdem hatte Falkenauge Law versichert, dass er ein Auge auf Zorro haben würde. Zorro hatte das alles mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis genommen. Als ob man ihn so einfach ans Bett fesseln konnte – das konnte nur einer.  
Law war auch sichtlich erfreut, dass endlich Perona von Bepo loskam. Das Geistermädchen bettelte zwar wie eine Irre den süßen Bären behalten zu dürfen, aber sowohl Falkenauge, als auch Law hatten ganz schön etwas dagegen. Falkenauge ging sogar so weit, dass er ihr vorschlug doch einen von den Humandrills zu zähmen.  
„Die sind aber nicht süß und flauschig!“, hatte sie ihren Protest begonnen, der aber unter den strengen Blicken der beiden Männer nicht lange Bestand hatte. Schlussendlich hatte Perona sich von Bepo gelöst und beinahe war es Zorro so, als wäre der Eisbär enttäuscht – warum dem so war, wollte er gar nicht erst wissen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, erinnerte er sich doch genau an den Bären, den Perona auf der Thriller Bark besessen hatte – so ein komisches, zusammen genähtes Ding mit Mundschutz, an dessen Rücken sich ein Reißverschluss befand, der einem den Weg in das Innere des Bären öffnete.  
Aber das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt zählte nur, dass er von Falkenauge trainiert wurde – und in zwei Jahren würde er sich auf Sabaody wieder mit der Crew treffen. Unweigerlich fragte er sich, wann Law in die Neue Welt aufbrechen würde. Vielleicht würden sich ihre Wege noch einmal kreuzen.

Trafalgar Law war ein Mann mit vielen Seiten. Die Marine kannte ihn nur als den brutalen Piraten, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Leute bei lebendigem Leibe sezierte; auf andere Piraten machte er mehr den Eindruck eines Taktikers, der sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt; in den Augen normaler Leute war er höflich und besonders den Frauen gegenüber zuvorkommend.  
Lorenor Zorro kannte all diese Seiten dieses Mannes. Und auch diese eine Seite, die nur den Wenigstens bekannt war.


End file.
